


Confounded

by sweatysand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m blushing adding these tags, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, ManDadlorian, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Praise Kink, no beta we die like men, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatysand/pseuds/sweatysand
Summary: “I wanna hear you say it.” Veta shut her eyes, her stomach fluttering again. His voice was deep, serious and unnerving and it sent chills through her.“I- I won’t do it again.” Cheeks flushed pink and suddenly feeling very hot, Veta looked away.“Good girl.” He spoke, releasing her. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by him though, the way her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, the way her body went stiff at his words. He had an effect on her, the same way she had an effect on him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If anyone’s reading this then welcome!!! This whole idea came to me like literally out of no where and I had the urge to write. I’ve written a bunch in the past but never actually posted my work anywhere for people to read! Soooo if you chose to read this thank you! I was hesitant to post but I’m hoping it will help motivate me to actually finish the story I have planned. Anywayyyyssss have fun! (Maybe?!)

Breathe. She needed to breathe. Her lungs burned as they screamed for air. Air that was being denied by two large hands gripping her neck. Her hands were wrapped around her attackers wrists, struggling in vain to get the air she needed. She needed to breathe.

Darkness began to fill her vision. The hands seemed to grip even harder as she continued to struggle. Her own hands beginning to slip, muscles failing from their lack of oxygen. Panic began to set in, her whole body flailing about as she continued to struggle in vain. 

Her thoughts reeled over and over on how she had managed to get here. Thoughts that soon dissipated from her as consciousness did as well. The last thing she felt before slipping under was the grip on her neck disappearing and pain as air was forced back into her lungs. 

•••••••••

Mando walked the dimly lit streets, on edge after his last confrontation. The sounds of partying and chatter soon fell behind him as he began his walk to the ship. 

It was when he came to the opening of an alley that he paused. 

Muffled sounds of someone choking out, the slight rustle of leather and metal meeting, his footsteps as he started walking towards the noise. His blaster was drawn, safety off, as he searched for the source.

His helmet picked up two heat signatures. Their bodies entangled on the ground, one overtop the other. The larger figure was strangling the much smaller figure who was laid out on the ground. A blaster was nearby, a bloodied knife as well. Whose blood it was remained a mystery for now. 

Steady.

His mind was riddled with thoughts of what had happened here. Was this simply an exchange gone wrong? Who was in the wrong here? He couldn't be the judge of that, but he also knew he couldn't let someone who might be innocent die. The smaller figure was running out of time. Their legs kicking out in a panic as their grip loosened. More gasping filled his helmet. He raised his blaster as he stepped closer to the two. 

Aim.

Time seemed to freeze as he focused on the now lifeless figure. A familiar glint of metal, a similar visor. As if an unknown force decided for him. Without a second thought he adjusted his aim.

Fire.


	2. You’re no Mandalorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here’s the first real chapter!!!

It was dark when she awoke. A dull ache in her head, a very present ache in her throat. The distant roar of an engine told her she was on a ship, but how? 

Everything that had occurred came rushing back to her. Being lured to that alley. Her bounty tricking her. Hands gripping. Lungs aching. 

Her hands found her neck, rubbing softly as if it could take away the pain. Slowly she sat up, only then was she made aware of her other wound. A sharp pain shot from her ribs and she cried out, gripping her side. 

Shaky hands fell on bandages, her shirt crudely ripped open to allow for them. She didn't remember being stabbed, but then again, she also didn't remember being saved. 

With a shaky breath she let out a laugh. The situation wasn't funny at all, but the thought of a mandalorian needing saved was. If only her ancestors could see her now. What would her father think? He'd scold her for even giving someone a small chance at the upper hand. In her situation she had basically offered it up. 

The sound of metal on metal pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes looked up only to be met with darkness. She couldn't see shit wherever she was. 

"H-hello?" A pained voice broke out of her, teeth clenched and hand gripping her side more fiercely. 

"You're awake." She nearly jumped at the voice that responded. It's tone was deep, telling her it was a man. 

"Yeah, unfortunately." A joke. She nearly died and she was making a joke. Mando shook his head in the dark. His hand reached over to the wall beside him, flicking the switch that illuminated the cabin in a soft light. 

"I put your things in that crate next to you." His voice boomed out again. It made her shiver, so intimidating and yet soft. She looked down, her jet pack and chest piece along with her weapons and bag were exactly where he said. 

When her eyes finally caught the man she was honestly shocked. Of all the people she would have expected she certainly didn't expect another mandalorian. His beskar was unpainted, the shiny silver color of it on display. 

His visor bore down on her, making her feel small and weak. This mandalorian wreaked of power, his helmet alone sent chills down her spine. Suddenly it was getting very, very hot inside of her helmet. Probably from the breaths she was beginning to take in at a much quicker pace, or maybe just from the pure anxiety that the man caused her. 

"I only had one bacta patch. It was enough to heal the internal damage but I had to stitch the outside my self." Once again, his voice cut through her. Turning her to stone. 

"I-I have a bacta spray, in my vambrace." She held up her right hand, shaking it slightly to show him which one she meant. 

"Interesting. Never seen one like that." 

"I modified it myself." 

"Hmph."

Sitting up a bit more she waited for the man to leave the room. When he didn't she swallowed nervously. 

She wanted to punch herself for acting this way. But truthfully she was afraid of disappointing the other mandalorian. 

With a sigh she began to remove the bandages. Carefully placing them beside her. The other Mandalorian leant against the metal wall opposite her, watching as she went about spraying her wound. 

Her helmet was proving to be a nuisance and she inched her fingers underneath of it. Lifting the metal from her head, she drew in a deep breath. Shaking her head to allow her hair to fall freely over her shoulders. 

"Where did you get that armor?" The mandalorian spoke out. His voice sounded angry as he stepped towards her. 

Confusion clouded her mind, looking at him dumbfounded. 

"What? It was my mothers..." apparently her answer didn't please him.

"Don't lie. You break the creed." His words came out as he stepped closer to the girl. Her heart raced as she stared up at him. He was now directly next to her, hardly any space between the pull out cot she was on and him. 

"I-I'm not lying!" In a panicked voice, she exclaimed, "it was my mother's, just as it was her mother's before her. Now it's mine!"

His gloved hand shot out, gripping her chin. Her lips squished together at the force and she froze. 

"Mandalorians are sworn not to show their face to anyone." This time his words came out as a growl, her stomach did a flip. Whether from how scared she was or the pure desire she had to comply to him. She didn't know which and that scared her. 

"Are you... are you saying that my mother, born and raised on Mandalore was undeserving of this armor? Or my father who fought in the siege of mandalore before being driven from his home is undeserving of his armor?" It was hard to keep her voice steady, her voice wavering as she spoke. Her face flushed bright red from how anxious she was. His grip loosened slightly on her face, but the hold remained. 

"I'm saying that you're no mandalorian." Ouch. The words cut into her like a knife. Anger began to bubble and she pulled her face from his grip. She stared up at him, her eyes boring into his visor. 

"And what makes you a mandalorian? If you were from mandalore you would know that what you're saying is a bullshit rule." His posture changed as she spoke, his knees dropping so that he was eye level with her.

"I was a foundling. I wasn't born on Mandalore." Realization washed over her face. He was a child of the watch. Her mother had told her stories of the cult that followed the old ways, believing all other mandalorians to be pretenders. 

"Just because you swore to never remove your helmet doesn't mean I did. Generations of mandalorian blood flow through me and nothing can change that." Her chin was held high, pride in her voice because she was proud. 

Neither one of them spoke, both continued to stare at each other in silence. Her stomach was knotted and her eyes remained focused on the mans visor. Finally his voice broke the silence.

"What's your name?" 

"Veta Cur of clan Rook. What's yours?" Her question was met with silence once again. "What, can't tell me your name either?"

"No." 

"Of course you can't. If you ask me, all these rules of yours..." Leather once again gripped her face, making her immediately go silent. Her stomach once again did a flip as the man stared at her. 

"You talk an awful lot, be a lot prettier if you just kept quiet." Embarrassment surged through her, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Had he really just said that?

Had he really just said that? The words tumbled out entirely on accident, a thought he had intended to keep to himself. Quickly, he released her and stood.

"You should get some rest, finish that bacta spray. We'll be on Tatooine shortly." He turned to go back to the cockpit but a small hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him. 

"Wait, what's on Tatooine?" His eyes scanned over the girl, plump lips, pink cheeks, eyes innocently staring up at him. He couldn't help it when thoughts started to reel through his mind. Thoughts he desperately wished to be rid of. Not because he didn't want to act on them, but because he was scared that he would.

"A bounty." The grip released his wrist allowing him to go. As he climbed up into the cockpit, the sounds of her bacta spray and a few quiet whimpers followed. The sounds disappearing as he fully stood in the cockpit. The door shutting with a satisfying hiss.


	3. Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Mando and careless Veta, name a better duo

The sound of the hatch sliding open caught Mando's attention. Leather shifted as the seat to the right of him became occupied by the girl. Ignoring her he leant back in his own seat. Arms crossing over his chest, eyes closing to get some rest.

He was confounded by the girl. His gut told him that she wasn't lying, she truly was a mandalorian. Removing her helmet had caused him much confusion though, living so long without ever removing his own was to blame. He would have to ask her about it another time, for now he needed some sleep.

It had been a few hours since they last spoke. It would be another three or so hours until they arrived on Tatooine. The soft hum of the ships engine filled his head, his mind blocking out any other thoughts until...

"How old are you?" The girls voice broke out, he hadn't looked at her yet but he could tell she still didn't wear her helmet.

"I haven't really kept track." He lied, hoping she would catch the hint that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What? You have to at least have some idea." Disbelief laced her words.

"I'm 37."

"You were alive during the siege of Mandalore?"

"Yes."

Silence once again filled the room. They sat for a few minutes, looking out of the cockpit as they flew through hyperspace.

"How old are you?" His own voice asked this time.

"22, I was born in 13 BBY on the planet of Chandrila."

His only response was a hmph before once again going quiet. The silence was killing her, she wished for some sort of conversation but knew better than to push the man.

A few more minutes passed and she could hardly hold her tongue any longer.

"How much longer until we arrive?"

Mando sighed, the girl was young. Full of questions and curiosities, which he wasn't in the mood to answer. Something about her spoke of innocence and naivety, his own feelings telling him he should protect her or at least help her.

Her turned to look at her. Her feet were pulled up into the chair, helmet still no where in sight. He took a moment to really look at her. She had long brown hair that was slightly wavy, green eyes, and a slightly angular nose. Her cheeks were dotted with a few freckles.

"We'll be there in about three hours." He pulled his gaze back to the front.

Veta watched as he turned away, his helmet once again facing the front of the ship. Not wanting to bother him any longer she stood, deciding she could sleep for a little while longer.

•••••••••

As soon as they landed, Mando brought the child to Peli. He was wary of allowing the girl to see him, with the empire still after them.

He walked back up the ramp leading into his ship. Watching as the girl rolled over in her sleep, mumbling something.

"Hey, wake up." A hand nudged her shoulder, she blinked her eyes open in confusion. They settled on the man standing beside her. Slowly she sat up.

"Are we here?"

"Yes. You can either come with me, or stay here."

A choice, she could help with the bounty or remain at the ship. With a nod she stood up, grabbing her weapons and placing the rest of her armor on. She was careful not to mess with her still healing wound as she put her chest piece on again. Hesitantly, she followed the man, unsure of what to call him.

"What can I call you?"

"Most people just call me Mando."

"Alright, Mando it is."

She followed the silver brute out of the ship. They were in a hangar, a completely lifeless hangar. She figured Mando must have already paid for the spot and the hangar owner was inside somewhere.

Trailing after him, his cape billowing from the slight breeze, she wondered who they were after. He was a man of very few words, it aggravated her to a point. He had already shown his short temper and she didn't want to risk angering him further with her questions.

Silently, they continued on. Walking through the streets of Mos Eisley. The suns were still high in the sky, their golden glow casting a warmth across the entire town. The feel of her armor heating up from the suns rays made her smile, she missed it. Space was cold and unforgiving, she relished in these few opportunities.

It seemed she wasn't paying attention because as soon as Mando had stopped for a moment she ran right into him. She mumbled an apology. Mando grit his teeth, the girl might be a mandalorian but she was clumsy. Likely from her inexperience, but it still annoyed him nonetheless.

Mando turned to look at her. The armor she wore was painted a light gray, red accents adorned it. He stared at her, her armor was truly beautiful. A variation of color he hadn't seen before. As they stood he was pulled from his thoughts when her stomach growled loudly.

Veta mentally groaned, her cheeks flushing. She would have to ignore her hunger for now.

Deciding to ignore her, he turned to walk towards the cantina. They entered, music filling the room with a lively tune. It wasn't very busy, a few customers sat at tables and the bar.

Walking further in he chose a table away from most of the chatter.

Now Veta was really confused, were they going to meet someone here? They stood next to each other, Veta looking at him as if waiting for an explanation.

"Sit." His tone was one of annoyance. Quickly she obeyed. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Once again, her stomach fluttered. He had emphasized not to move so Veta did exactly that, sitting as still as a rock as she watched him walk towards the counter.

She was confounded by the man. She had met mandalorians before of course but she had never met one that followed the old ways. His demeanor was cold, he allowed his actions to speak for him. It didn't help that she was utterly nervous around him. Being inexperienced was definitely a negative, she didn't want to disappoint or anger the man.

He returned holding a bowl of soup and a glass of something. Without a word he set them in front of her, taking his seat opposite her.

Now she really was confused, did he buy her food? Or was this some kind of trick? Not wanting to risk anything she stayed still. She really needed to stop being so anxious around him.

"Eat." He grumbled out, sounding even more annoyed now. So he _had_ bought her food.

Cautiously she removed her helmet, fixing her hair to sit behind her shoulders before she pulled the bowl closer to her. It smelled alright so she took a small sip.Mando relaxed in his own seat, but his visor didn't leave her face.

His eyes scanned over her face as she ate. She was way too timid, almost as if she feared him. That almost made him laugh, almost. She was a Mandalorian but it was obvious she had been sheltered. Maybe he could help her, if she even wanted his help.

"What were you doing on Zontur?" He was reminded of how he had found her, stabbed and lifeless in an alley of the planet. Of how he had killed her attacker simply because she was a Mandalorian, one of his "kind".

Steady hands set the bowl back on the table, wiping her face before speaking.

"I was on a job. I had tracked the target to one of the bars. He tricked me into thinking he was complying but when we got further away from everyone he... well he overpowered me." She delicately touched her neck, the bruises hidden beneath her clothing. "You know the rest."

"I guess you're lucky I found you then." A small smile formed on her face. He watched her lips as she began to speak, not fully paying attention to what she had said. She was so innocent, but strangely enough he felt the urge to ruin that. His mind began to wander to all of the things he could...

"Did you hear me?" She pulled him from his thoughts, a look of concern on her face.

"Err, no."

"Oh, I was just wondering what we're doing here is all..." He really needed to pull himself together now.

"You were hungry."

"Oh."

Silence consumed them again, only the soft sounds of her slurping the remainder of the soup and a few patrons chatting could be heard. When she was finished, Mando stood.

He patiently waited for her to put her helmet back on, which took longer than he expected. The girl did have a _lot_ of hair that had to be tied back. Her hands delicately pulled her locks back, Mando had to look away. His thoughts running wild again.

Hearing her stand was enough to tell him she was finished.

“Let’s go.”

•••••••••

Veta was seriously about to burst, the silence was killing her. Mando hadn’t said a word to her since they’d left the cantina, any attempt at conversation from her was immediately ignored by the man. Finallyshe accepted that this was going to be a boring hunt.

They had arrived about five minutes ago, their speeders sitting idle not too far. Mando had his binoculars out, looking down at the valley they were near. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Veta playing with her vambraces while Mando watched the valley.

Soon enough the tracking fob on Mando’s waist began to blink faster, the beeps coming much faster now. Veta unholstered her blaster, turning the safety off as they both peered over the rocks. Mando set his binoculars down, instead reaching for his rifle.

They watched as a man emerged from behind a rock only to be immediately followed by another man... and another man. It was a group. Not what they had been expecting at all. Veta counted nine in total, nothing she couldn’t handle. With her and Mando there was no way they stood a chance.

“Come on!” She shot up, moving to aim her weapon. A large hand, however, stopped her. Gripping her elbow as he pulled her back down. She landed ungracefully on her ass in the dirt behind him.

“Hey!” A harsh whisper was all she could muster given their current situation.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed, let me handle it.” She wasn’t sure what had set her off, but what she did next was completely unexpected by both parties.

Standing fully upright and readjusting her weapon in her grip she gave Mando one final look before shooting into the sky, jet pack bringing her over the ridge of the valley. She was now directly in view of the men, quickly taking out two with well placed blaster shots. She heard Mando let out a curse before he too began firing.

It was hell, blaster shots flying everywhere, men yelling as they took cover, Mando cursing at her as he continued firing below. The whole situation filled her with adrenaline as she landed.

She dispatched two more men, moving to take out the next when something had hit the back of her head. She was knocked to the ground, head aching at the sudden contact. She barely managed to roll in time to avoid a blaster shot.

The man she had originally been walking towards had caught on, she shot him in the leg sending him to his knees in the sand. Why the hell wasn’t Mando firing?

“Mando!!” Half screaming to the man on the ridge who was doing whatever the fuck while she was down here dealing with these men. Several blaster shots landed on her beskar, her stab wound screaming in pain at the force. Groaning she tried to steady her aim, her mind clouded from the pain in her side.

Miraculously Mando fired, taking out the final man. She let her head fall back, taking a deep breath before sitting up. Mando jetted down, walking towards her quickly.

“What the hell was that!?” Oh no, he sounded _pissed_ , but honestly Veta could care less in the moment. Her entire chest ached.

“Got the job done didn’t it?” She removed her helmet, taking a deep breath in. He continued walking towards her, his fists clenched. Before she could say anything else she was yanked to her feet, his hand wrapped around her upper arm.

“Hey! Let me go!” Struggling in vain against his grip, his other hand gripped her opposite shoulder before shaking her. She completely froze, knowing she had _really_ pissed him off.

“You don’t fucking do that shit again. Understand?” Her eyes darted over his helmet, trying to focus on anything within. He shook her again and she nodded.

“I wanna hear you say it.” Veta shut her eyes, her stomach fluttering again. His voice was deep, serious and unnerving and it sent chills through her.

“I- I won’t do it again.” Cheeks flushed pink and suddenly feeling very hot, Veta looked away.

“Good girl.” He spoke, releasing her. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by him though, the way her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red, the way her body went stiff at his words. He had an effect on her, the same way she had an effect on him.

He planned to have a more in depth discussion with her about why what she did was completely stupid when they got back to the ship, for now he just wanted to finish up here though.

He turned to find the bounty in the mess. Tracking fob in hand. Luckily enough, the man Veta had shot in the leg was still alive and he happened to be the man they needed. He was unconscious of course which meant getting him back to the ship might be a challenge.

Meanwhile, Veta was completely freaking out. He had totally said that to fuck with her, to get a reaction. Stupidly she had given him the exact reaction he wanted. She groaned in annoyance as she dug through the dead men in search of credits and anything else that might be useful.

•••••••••

After what had happened, Veta knew better than to argue with Mando. Their bounty was loaded onto her speeder, which meant she had to ride back on his. She hesitantly got on behind him, hooking an arm around his waist. The close proximity didn’t help the warm feeling pooling in her stomach.

They set off, headed back to his ship, bounty in tow. Veta wrapped her other hand around his waist, feeling how tense he was. Was she making him uncomfortable? She slowly retracted her hands but his own stopped her.

Her cheeks heated up as she held onto him again, gripping tightly from how anxious she was. Mando didn’t seem to care as they continued on.

The whole ride was a blur as they arrived into town. Once they got to the hangar, Mando loaded the bounty into carbonite. He instructed her to wait on the ramp, something he had to do.

A few minutes passed before Mando returned, holding something in his arms. Curiously, Veta peered into his arms nearly jumping when something popped up.

“What is that?!” She exclaimed, a small fuzzy headed green alien was staring up at her. His wide eyes focused on her own.

“He’s a foundling, in my care. I’ll explain more on the way to Nevarro. Let’s go.” Mando ushered her inside, closing the ramp before putting the child in the hammock of the enclosed cabin. She sat on the cot, deciding she wasn’t in the mood to talk. Knowing he would likely scold her again.

The engines started up and the familiar jolt as they went into hyperspace shook the ship. When Mando returned he didn’t say a word to her, he simply entered the small refresher and shut the door. The sound of running water could be heard.

She removed her helmet, carefully placing it in the crate beside her. Next was her vambraces and pauldrons, immediately followed by her leg guards. Slowly she removed her chest piece until finally she sat in nothing but her clothing.

She peeled her sweaty shirt away from her skin to inspect her wound, it was fully healed aside from a deep purple bruise that ran across her ribs. A few other bruises dotted her chest, likely form today’s events.

The refresher door opened, Mando walked out wearing just his clothes and his helmet. The rest of his armor gathered in his arms, he carefully set them down. She watched as he leant against the wall, looking at her.

“If you’d like, you can shower.” That wasn’t what she had expected to hear, she expected to be scolded. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to shower she stood. She grabbed her only other change of clothes from her bag and walked towards the refresher.

An ungloved hand stopped her, rough hands gripping her cheeks. She completely stilled, hugging her clothes to her chest.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, next time you pull some shit like that I won’t be so lenient.” She nearly screamed, her stomach bubbling in excitement. Warmth flooded her as she nodded quickly, his hand released her.

He turned to leave, leaving Veta there, frozen and frustrated. With a groan she entered the refresher, her thoughts running wild as she showered.


	4. Do you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut (well the whole chapter is basically just smut but whatever) 
> 
> this is literally the first time I’ve written it so if it’s terrible... errrr sorry :’/ 
> 
> also I didn’t know how hot a praise kink could be but here we are ;)
> 
> (I didn’t realize that copy and pasting from Wattpad changed the format of the text so hopefully it’s fixed on this chapter, I use wattpad to write before bringing it to ao3!)

"So, you don't know what he is?" They had been speaking about the child, the kid perched on her lap as they traveled through space. 

"No. That's why I need to find a Jedi." 

"Hmmm, he kind of looks like a goblin. A cute little green goblin." Mando almost laughed, holding it back with a deep breath. The kid instantly loved her, that alone was enough for Mando to trust her. 

They fell into silence, the child cooing every now and then. Veta was shocked when Mando had told her the full story, if the empire wanted him that badly then he had to be special. Really special. She stared down at him, dark eyes blinking back. 

"I think he's sleepy." Mando turned to look at them, the child curled into her arms fast asleep already. He started to stand but Veta stood first. 

"I can take him down." He nodded, turning back to the front as Veta left. 

•••••••••

"There ya go." She tucked the child into his crib, taking care not to wake him. She pressed the button to close it before sitting down on the cot. 

What was she doing here? She couldn't help but wonder why Mando was even helping in the first place, help she had never asked for. It was sort of an unspoken agreement between them, one she was still uneasy about. 

Then she thought of how he made her feel, that warmth in her chest returning. Growing up, she always had her father and mother to take care of her. When her mother passed her father became so overly protective, adamant about keeping her safe. That's how Mando made her feel, he made her feel safe. 

The memories were too much for her. Chest aching and eyes stinging as she sat there with her thoughts. In a split second she made her decision. She'd leave before becoming too attached. After all, she still had her rust bucket of a ship parked on Zontur. She didn't need Mando. 

Knowing it'd be better to tell him now, she climbed back up into the cockpit. The silver of his helmet catching her eye as she ascended. 

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" The way he spoke of the child was so soft. Veta knew he cared for the kid greatly, it brought a smile to her face.

"Not at all... I was thinking..." No words came out, unsure of what to say she sat down. Mando shifted in his seat, turning to look at her. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"My ship, on Zontur. Eventually I'm gonna have to go back for it... I figured you might want to drop me there before heading to Nevarro." His shoulders stiffened, Veta chewed her lip as she waited for a response. 

"Are you sure? I don't have the credits right now to pay your share of the bounty, if we went to Nevarro first..." 

"My share of the bounty? You were gonna split it with me?" She was shocked, she hadn't even thought of asking for half. 

"Yes. You practically did all the work... why? Did you think I was going to keep all the credits?" The beskar helmet turned to look at her again, turning his seat for a better view. 

"Uh, yeah." 

"You're an awful judge of character." A hint of amusement in his tone, Veta chewed on her lip. Now she just felt bad, she hadn't meant to sound as if she didn't trust him. 

"I-I just assumed..." 

"That's just it, you assumed. Next time don't be afraid to ask, I won't bite." Veta flushed a shade of red, becoming even more embarrassed when she realized Mando could clearly see. "Unless, you wanted me to of course." 

Veta's head shot up, staring at the man. She was tired of his teasing.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!" Flustered and confused, her voice came out as a squeak. The ship seemed to go quiet as she waited for his response with baited breath. Her chest tight, almost forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

"You really can't take a hint can you?" A light chuckle followed, he turned back to the console completely ignoring her question. 

"Hey! You never answered me." Her arms folded over her chest. She still only wore a long sleeved undershirt and baggy pants, her armor down below. She hadn't bothered to put it back on after showering, however Mando had. She remember him coming out of the refresher though, wearing no armor. He must have put it back on while she showered. 

"If I have to explain it to you it just makes it weird." Veta wanted to argue, but Mando did have a point. It would just be weird.

"I guess." Wanting to escape the tension in the air, she stood. "I'm gonna check on the kid." 

A gloved hand gripped her wrist as she turned to leave, she paused. Heart hammering in her chest. Another hand gripped her shoulder, slowly turning her around 

Mando stood there, inches away from her face. So close she swore she could see his face, but sadly it was her own reflection. Her breath caught in her throat as Mando pushed her hair behind her face, a soft hum escaping him. 

"The kid will be fine... but will you?" Her brows knotted, stomach twisting. Was he threatening her? Instantly she tried to pull away but Mando stopped her. 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that..." His eyes caught the subtle way her throat moved as she swallowed, she was extremely nervous. "You're a bit wet behind the ears, aren't you?"

The battle going off in Mando's head right now was a fierce one. The girl was so naive, inexperienced. One part of him wanted to completely ruin her, rob her of any innocence and the other wanted to protect it. Shelter her forever from the harshness that lived in the galaxy. 

He brought his focus back to the girl, her eyes staring at him. Pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, her chest taking shallow breaths. He knew then which side had won. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." 

Carefully, he pulled her back, hand tightening at the base of her skull. A quiet moan left her, his pants becoming a bit too tight. As a test he pulled a bit, another moan escaping. 

“If you want me to stop tell me, okay?” Her head bobbed in a nod. She swallowed, her entire body alight in anticipation. Breath hitching as Mando’s unoccupied hand began to caress her hip, moving up to her waist before settling on her breast. She closed her eyes.

Her nerves were making her stomach ache, if it wasn’t for the pure desire she had at the moment she’s sure she would have passed out. Her head pounding as it swam with the many different things Mando could have planned. 

A sharp squeeze to her chest made her eyes open. Mando moved backwards, sitting back into the pilots chair, not without pulling Veta to her knees in front of him though. 

There wasn’t a lot of room, forcing Veta’s face terribly close to his crotch. Her eyes widened at the obvious bulge in his pants. A hand gripped her hair again, the other caressing her face and lips. 

Mando watched her, her cheeks rosy and eyes staring up at him. It took so much control not to take her right then and there, but he knew he had to be patient. 

As he admired her sitting between his legs, so obediently waiting, Veta was becoming impatient. He could tell by the way she kept shifting her legs, trying to get any kind of friction at all, that she was frustrated. 

“Mando...” a soft whine left her, the sound making his cock twitch. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she spoke. A deep groan rose from his chest, he pulled her closer to him. Fingers curling in her hair as he did so.  
He undid his pants, pulling his length out. 

Veta was about to burst, anxiety bubbling in her chest. Nervous and unsure as Mando didn’t say anything. 

“What do you...” but she was never able to finish her thought. Cut off as Mando growled out a sentence that sent chills through her. 

“Shut up and suck.” Her heat throbbed, underwear probably thoroughly soaked by now. The hand gripped in her hair directed her lips to the head. 

Hesitantly she took him in her mouth, the whole experience completely foreign to her. She did as he said, unsure if she was even doing this right. When a low moan left him all worries seemed to vanish from her. 

Mando nearly choked at the sight in front of him, his cock in her mouth, her cheeks still a bright shade of red, the way her lips wrapped around him. He started to thrust into her, his hand slowly pushing her further down. Pleasantly she allowed him to, his cock hitting the back of her mouth as he did so. 

Veta’s head swam with pleasure, her mind going completely blank as she let the mandalorian fuck her mouth. She wondered if he would notice if she touched herself, her hand slipping into her waistband. Fingers finding her wet slick as she began to slowly pleasure herself.

Her hand combined with Mando pushing her even further onto him caused her to let out a loud moan. Her eyes rolling into her skull as he held her there, nose to his navel. Her efforts below ceased as she went entirely cock dumb. Barely able to think as he continued using her.

Mando’s thrusts began to speed up, eyes closing tightly as he continued to invade her mouth. When she began to gag he held her for a moment, muttering a curse as she stilled, hands squeezing his thighs. Finally he pulled her off of him, letting her catch her breath. Saliva dripped from her lips, eyes watering from his efforts.

“Maker... you take my cock so fucking well... such a good girl...” His words were breathy, chest heaving as she stared up at him. Her lips swollen and wet, eyes dark with desire. He had to grip the arm of his chair when the girl wrapped her hand around him, lips gently sucking on his head. 

“Oh fuck...” Her strokes weren’t the greatest but as she sped up his grip tightened on the chair. 

Veta was so fucking wet as she watched him lose himself because of her. His abdomen tensed up, other hand coming to grip her hair again. 

A few more strokes was all he needed before he was cumming in her mouth, a few beads splattering her face as she pulled off of him. 

Veta stared up at him, her hair an absolute mess from his hands, cheeks stained with tears, lips covered in his cum. His breathing began to even out as he looked down at her, he nearly laughed at her sitting there. He could tell she was unsure of what to do, cheeks hollowed out and lips pursed.

He gripped her face, looking down at her amused.

“Swallow.” Veta shuttered and did as he said, his finger beginning to gather the droplets on her skin towards her mouth. Taking the hint she opened her mouth to suck the remaining fluids off of his finger. 

She was still so flustered, legs clamped tight to relieve some of the pressure. Mando must have noticed her obvious arousal. He pulled her to her feet, turning her around to sit on his lap as his hand snaked around to her front. 

He removed his right glove, bare skin inching into her pants. She let out a raspy breath, leaning back into him. 

A rough finger pushed past her lips, moving through her wetness before slowly rolling in circles. 

“Mando... fuck...” her legs began to tense as he sped up, a warmth invading her stomach. He had hardly touched her and yet here she was, about to burst. He let out a low chuckled as his efforts began to speed up. 

She gripped his forearm as she moaned out, her climax close. 

“It’s Din. My name is Din Djarin.” His low voice whispered into her ear. She cried out, a hand clamping over her mouth as she came. Fingers slowing as she rode out her high. 

Exhausted and completely wrecked, she slumped against him. A soft whimper escaped her when Mando- Din, began to caress her face. Pulling her hair from her face as he whispered sweet words into her ear. 

“Such a good girl... you did so well...” Her stomach fluttered at his words, thoroughly enjoying his praise. 

“So... sleepy now.” A raspy breath escaping as she spoke, her mind still not functioning properly. Din stood, supporting her as they began their descent. It was pitch black when they entered, Din having to lead her through the ship. 

“Din... I...” He shushed her, rubbing her neck as he pulled her towards his bed. His bed, not her cot. A moan left her as she laid back in the bed, the soft mattress beneath her pleasing her muscles. It wasn’t long before Din joined her, his armor gone and she froze when she realized his helmet was missing as well. 

Soft lips pressed into her skull. 

“My cyar’ika...” His hands tracing the curve of her spine as her breath hitched. 

“Slanar at nuhoy...” She mumbled out, a smile on her lips, Din pulled her closer as sleep took them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we are! 
> 
> Lmk if y’all want more, originally I didn’t plan on even including chapters like this but idk they kinda fit the vibes I was going for lol


End file.
